Episode 4298 (1st March 2006)
Plot Tom inveigles Carl to keep Matthew away from Sadie. Carl wanting to take his kids horse riding is miffed when Edna regrets all the horses are booked. When Carl suggests using Cossack, Edna awkwardly refuses and suggests he speak to Tom for a reason. When Carl questions Tom, firm that he doesn't tell Matthew, he reveals that Sadie is coming to collect Cossack tomorrow. Carl is uneasy about keeping Matthew in the dark but Tom knows it's for the best and Carl is eventually won round. Worried about a chance meeting between Sadie and Matthew, Tom hands invitations for a golf tournament to Matthew and Carl for the following day. Matthew is suspicious but agrees to go. Martin's 'shabby chic' causes hassle for Louise and Diane. Louise is perturbed when Martin brings in an exercise bike and puts it in the backroom. Diane tells Louise she doesn't want to get showered with sweat every time she goes in the backroom. Louise agrees. Later that day Louise tells Martin that the bike will have to go as Diane isn't happy. Martin tells Louise that Diane doesn't even live there and he won't move it out of principle. Hiding that she agrees with Diane, Louise tells Martin she doesn't want to cause more arguments with Diane. With the deed done Louise tells Diane that the bike has gone. Diane is grateful that they are keeping the backroom how she likes it. Bristled by Diane's bizarre 'territorialness', Louise makes it clear that if she had liked the bike it would've stayed. Later, Martin reveals to Louise that he has found a solution and that the bike is now in their bedroom. Andy promises to be there for Katie. Daz tries to stop Andy visiting Katie but Andy just brushes Daz off. Daz admits to Jack that he is worried as last time Katie was around, Andy tried to kill himself. Putting Daz's mind at rest, Jack assures him that won't be happening again. Meanwhile, at the hospital Andy fills Katie in on everything that's happened since she's been away explaining that both Sarah and Robert have left the village. Katie is heartened to hear that Robert has left, hating him for what he did to her. When Andy asks what Katie's been up to in the months she's been away she is evasive and Andy leaves her to rest. Back in the village with Diane, Jack racks his brain about what he can do to stop Andy getting in too deep with Katie. Ordering him not to interfere, Diane shuts Jack down. Later at the hospital Andy is visiting Katie again. Katie is teary as she tells Andy that the police admit they are still drawing blanks in trying to track her mum down. Katie fears for her future, worried about facing it all alone. Comforting her, Andy promises to be there for her and see her through everything. Steph offers Jasmine and Debbie part-time work in the B&B. The Hotten Courier journalist, John McNally, arrives at the Dingles wanting to write an article about Alice for the Hotten Courier. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) Guest cast *Zara Baynard - Stephanie Dooley *Anthony Hill - Rowe David McClelland *John McNally - Steven Farebrother Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *Leeds General Hospital - Katie's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Memorial garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,230,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes